Mass Effect: Aegis
by solacethroughwords
Summary: The Reapers have arrived. Cerberus seems to be in league with the enemy. Or is it? An alternative take of ME3 in the point of view of some original characters. Rated T for Violence possible M later.


Disclaimer: Mass effect and it's characters are owned by Bioware and EA.

_AN: I've been playing around with how I'm going to add these two original characters after I finished ME2 but after finishing ME3 I've seen a couple of places where having them around would have helped flesh out the main story more in my point of view. _

**Prologue:**

_A Cerberus Base on Tyr._

"It's started hasn't it Doctor Chandon?" A young man in a Cerberus armored suit asks as he bursts into the room.

"Yes Mikkel. The Reapers have arrived and they've started their "harvest"." A grave elderly Irish sitting in front of a console answers.

"Where are they?" Mikkel presses on for more information.

"They are at multiple sectors, they have already wiped out a majority of the Batarian controlled systems and have attacked colonies within the terminus systems." Dr. Chandon replies bleakly.

Pacing back and forth Mikkel asks "And the Illusive Man? Is _he_ making his move yet?"

Checking his console Dr. Chandon says "He's planning on sending forces to secure the archives on Mars."

"Send word to everyone. Hades Protocol is active." Mikkel quietly declares.

Stopping for a moment Doctor Chandon turns to his younger companion and asks "Is it really necessary? _He_ might not be under their control after all." he then returns his attention to the multiple screens that he has been monitoring.

"You've seen what _he_ has them do to the volunteers." Mikkel replies indignantly.

Pulling up several vid files from his console and displaying them in one of his screens the doctor is reminds him why he and the young man initiated their plans to begin with.

"Yes...yes you're right. Very well then. We'll also need to contact Lawson and Dr. Cole." Dr. Chandon distractedly says to soothe the young man's ruffled feathers.

Mikkel slumps into a chair behind the old man and wonders out loud "Do you think they will help us? They might think we're still on _his_ side."

"In a way you've assisted Miranda in eluding _his_ agents and Dr. Cole and I are still in correspondence, so I'm sure they will be willing to help out."

Dr. Chandon answers confidently as he continues to fiddle with his console.

"It's not that difficult to do when I am the agent tasked in finding her." Mikkel scoffs in his seat. "I'll also need access to a quarantined and shackled version of EVA as well doctor, I am going to need her help when I go out in the field."

Shocked out of his reverie in front of the computer Doctor Chandon angrily states "Mikkel Uthgal you're are not going out there! You are key to Hades succeeding!"

"Doctor you know that I am going to be needed out there, you can coordinate our forces just as well as I could." Mikkel pleads to the old man.

"Who knows what danger you're putting yourself in going out there?" Doctor Chandon continues.

Mikkel stands up from his chair and quietly replies "Doctor, the Reapers are here... there are no more safe places to hide in. And our cooperation is going to be needed if we are to ensure that Shepard succeeds in this."

For a moment the elderly man despairs as he thinks about what Mikkel said. After a moment more he rallies himself and "You're right but if you are gonna be stubborn then I am going with you."

"But who will make the arrangements if both of us are out there?" Mikkel asks as he once again pace around the room.

"You know better than anyone that I can do that on a moving ship. In fact if I'm with you I think the likelihood of me staying alive to coordinate our efforts will be higher." Dr. Chandon answers confidently as he starts to close and lock down his station.

Mikkel stops his pacing and consults his omni-tool and answers distractedly."Ok... we'll have to take the Utgarda-Loki since we'll need it's stealth systems. And if we end up dying before this is done don't say I did't warn you." he adds.

After checking his own omni-tool to see that no other relevant information is accessible on his console Doctor Chandon retorts. "Most of the time I forget just how young you are because of how you act Mikkel, but every so often you surprise me by saying things a kid would say. An _I told you so would be so immature_." he then walks away from it and leave the room.

"Well... let's hope it won't come to that." Mikkel replies grimly as he joins the older man.


End file.
